superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bug's Life (1998 film) Credits
Full credits for A Bug's Life. Directed By * Robert Rodriguez * John Lasseter Directed By * Andrew Stanton Produced By * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * Kevin Reher Story By * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton * Robert Rodriguez * Joe Ranft Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * John McKimson * Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw Music By * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Joe Ranft Editor * Lee Unkrich Technical Director * William Reeves * Eben Ostby Director * Sharon Calahan Production * William Cone Art Director * Tia W. Kratter * Bob Pauley Animator * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Shading * Rick Sayre Layout * Ewan Johnson Production Manager * Susan Tatsuno Hamana Sound Design * Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisor Technical * Graham Walters Editorial * Bill Kinder Story, Art & Layout * Bz Petroff Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan "The Time of Your Life" Written and Performed By * Randy Newman Casting By * Ruth Lambert C.S.A * Mary Hidalgo, * Matthew Jon Beck Associate Cast * Flik: Dave Foley * Hopper: Kevin Spacey * Atta: Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Dot: Hayden Panettiere * Queen: Phyllis Diller * Molt: Richard Kind * Slim: David Hyde Pierce * Heimlich: Joe Ranft * Francis: Denis Leary * Manny: Jonathan Harris * Gypsy: Madeline Kahn * Rosie: Bonnie Hunt * Tuck & Roll: Michael McShane * P.T. Flea: John Ratzenberger * Dim: Brad Garrett * Mr. Soil: Roddy McDowall * Dr. Flora: Edie McClurg * Thorny: Alex Rocco * Cornelius: David Ossman Additional Story * Geefwee Boedoe * Jason Katz * Jorgen Klubien * Robert Lence * David Reynolds Story Team Story Manager * Susan E. Levin Story Story Manager *Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley * Story Manager *Samantha Wilson * Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle * Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson * Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang * Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley Art Department Art Department Manager * Katherine Sarafian Shading Design * Tia W. Kratter Lead CG Painter * Robin Cooper CG Painters * Randy Berrett * Bryn Imagire * Glenn Kim * Art Manager *Margo Zimmerman * Art Coordinators *Austin Goddard *Maura Turner * Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva * Key Designer *William Cone * Character Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft * Set Designers Shading Designers Graphics Designers *Josh Holtsclaw *Catherine M. Kelly * Title Design *Laura Meyer * Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Anthony Kemp * Layout Coordinator *Shelley Smith * Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams * Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Sketch Artists Sculptors * Norm DeCarlo * Jerome Ranft Character Design * Bob Pauley Character Design Development Art Department * Jonas Rivera Art Department * Micheal Griffin Kelly * Andrea Warren Layout Layout Manger * Molly Naughton Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good * Animation Manager *Michael Capbarat (Incredibles 2) * Animation Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen (Incredibles 2) * Animation Fix Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki (Incredibles 2) * Animation Technical Coordinator *Emily Davis (The Good Dinosaur) * Directing Animators *Aaron Hartline (The Good Dinosaur) *Patty Kihm (The Good Dinosaur) *Becki Tower (The Good Dinosaur) * Fix Lead *Nathan Wall (Coco) * Animation Sketch Artist *Don Crum (Coco) * Character Development & Animation *Stephen Wong (Inside Out) *Cameron Miyasaki (Inside Out) *Priscila De B. Vertamatti (Inside Out) * * Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Lead Set Dresser * Sophie Vincelette Set Dressers * David Eisenmann * Derek Williams Additional Set Dressing * Mark Adams Roman Figun * Shalini Govil-Pai Sonoko Konishi Layout Coordinator Tara Mooney Animation Animation Manager * Kori Rae * Effects Manager *Eric Rosales (Coco) * Effects Coordinator *Alyssa Mar (Coco) * Effects Lead *Alexis Angelidis (Cars 3) * Effects Artists Associate Animation Manager * Mauren E. Wylie * Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Fix Animation/Coordinator * Bret "Brooke" Parker Production Assistants * Tomoko Harada Ferguson * Lance Martin Editorial Second Editor * David Ian Salter First Assistant Editor * Tom Freeman Second Assistant Editors * Torbin Xan Bullock * Ed Fuller * Phyllis Oyama * Lucas Putnam Editorial Coordinator * Hana Yoon Film Coordinator * Richard Brodsky Production Assistant * Mark Yeager Temporary Music Editor * David Slusser Temporary Sound Editors * Rona Michele * John K. Carr Add'l Second Assistant Editors * Rob Bonz * Ada Cochavi * Tara McKinley * Katherine Ringgold * Christine Steele * James M. Webb Additional Editing * Jessica Ambinder Rojas * Mildred Iatrou * Jeff Jones * Ellen Keneshea * Editorial Manager *Piper Freeman (Inside Out) * Additional Editorial Management *Samantha Wilson (Inside Out) * Editorial & Script Coordinator *Wendy Sekimura * Editorial Coordinators *Lauren Halberg (Finding Dory) *Kirsten Peterson (Coco) *Mark Milla (Coco) * Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock (Monsters, Inc.) *Greg Snyder (Monsters, Inc.) * Additional Editing First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman (Monsters University) * Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz (Inside Out) *Kathy Toon (Finding Dory) * Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk * Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky (Toy Story That Time Forgot) * Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier (Purl) * Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson (Brave) *Andrew Vernon (Brave) *Barney Jones (Brave) * Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro (Coco) Modeling Modeling and Shading Manager * Deirdre Warin * Sets Manager *Anthony Kemp (Cars 3) * Sets Coordinator *Sophia Borich (Cars 3) * Sets Modeling Lead *Kristifir Klein (Brave) * Sets Dressing Lead *Frank Tai (Coco) * Sets Shading Lead *Yaa-Lirng Tu (Inside Out) * Sets Technical & Extension Lead *David Luoh (Coco) * Sets Modeling & Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artist *Marlena Fecho (Inside Out) * Set Extension Artists *Hosuk Chang (Coco) *Martin Sebastian Senn (Coco) * Sets Production Assistant *Grace Geller (Incredibles 2) Shading Story Artists Additional Story Artists Lighting Story Manager *Samantha Wilson (Inside Out) Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley (Cars 3) *Hope Bogle (Cars 3) Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson (The Good Dinosaur) Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang (Inside Out) * Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Crowds & Effects Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar (The Good Dinosaur) Character Coordinator *Dana Frankoff (Coco) Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Seth Freeman (Inside Out) Character Shading Lead *Jacob Merrell (Inside Out) Character Tailoring Lead *Mariana Galindo (Coco) Character Groom Lead *Alex Marino (Coco) Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership *Fran Kalal (Incredibles 2) Character Tailoring Artists Rendering Lead Render TD * Danielle Feinberg Rendering Manager * Victoria Jaschob * Post Production Sound Services Provided By * Skywalker Sound * A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., Martin County, California * Editorial Department Editorial Manager *Piper Freeman (Inside Out) Additional Editorial Management *Samantha Wilson (Inside Out) Editorial & Script Coordinator *Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators *Lauren Halberg (Finding Dory) *Kirsten Peterson (Coco) *Mark Milla (Coco) Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock (Monsters, Inc.) *Greg Snyder (Monsters, Inc.) Additional Editing First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman (Monsters University) Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz (Inside Out) *Kathy Toon (Finding Dory) Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky (Toy Story That Time Forgot) Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier (Purl) Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson (Brave) *Andrew Vernon (Brave) *Barney Jones (Brave) Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro (Coco) Music Department Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall (Incredibles 2) Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis (Toy Story) Music Editor *Joe E. Rand (Cars 3) Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher (Coco) Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page (Incredibles 2) Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute (Incredibles 2) Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin (Incredibles 2) Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai (Incredibles 2) Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb (Monsters University) Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp (Coco) Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott (Cars 3) Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent (Monsters University) Music Preparation by *Mark Graham (Cars Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall (Incredibles 2) * Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis (Toy Story) * Music Editor *Joe E. Rand (Cars 3) * Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher (Coco) * Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute (Incredibles 2) * Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai (Incredibles 2) * Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb (Monsters University) * Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp (Coco) * Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott (Cars 3) * Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent (Monsters University) * Music Preparation by *Mark Graham (Cars 3) * Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall (Incredibles 2) * Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis (Toy Story) * Music Editor *Joe E. Rand (Cars 3) * Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher (Coco) * Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute (Incredibles 2) * Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai (Incredibles 2) * Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb (Monsters University) * Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp (Coco) * Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott (Cars 3) * Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent (Monsters University) * Music Preparation by *Mark Graham (Cars 3) * Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall (Incredibles 2) * Score Orchestrations by *Don Davis (Toy Story) * Music Editor *Joe E. Rand (Cars 3) * Music Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher (Coco) * Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute (Incredibles 2) * Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin (Incredibles 2) * Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai (Incredibles 2) * Score Programmer *Jeremy Lamb (Monsters University) * Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Harp (Coco) * Assistant Music Editor *Barbara McDermott (Cars 3) * Score Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent (Monsters University) * Music Preparation by *Mark Graham (Cars 3) Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman * Produced by Mitchell Froom * Recorded & Mixed by David Boucher * Group Vocals Contracted & Conducted by Jasper Randall * Horn Arrangements by Dan Higgins “The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy” * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Chris Stapleton * Recorded & Mixed by Vance Powell * Chris Stapleton appears courtesy of Mercury Nashville, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “You've Got A Friend In Me” * Written & Performed by Randy Newman “Midnight, the Stars and You” * Written by Harry Woods, James Campbell, Reginald Connelly * Performed by Ray Noble & His Orchestra with vocal by Al Bowlly * Courtesy of RCA Records * By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment “Don't Keep Me Waitin'” * Written by Ken Morrison * Performed by The Wranglers Featuring Bonnie Guitar * Courtesy of CAPP Records Inc. O/B/O Morrison Records “Forever Tilt” * Written & Performed by Jake Monaco Thanks To Everyone at Pixar Who Supported Production Fiance & Administration Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Facilities Design & Engineering Leadership Thanks Copyright © MCMXCVIII Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Pixar, Troublemaker and Blue Sky talking pictures for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Color By Deluxe.png Kodak motion picture film logo.png B7C874C3-3AAD-4F3B-ADAD-F7300EFCAB0F.jpeg Walt Disney Feature Animation (1975).jpeg Soundtrack available on Mickey show shadow Walt Disney records Distributed by Benua vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville California Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated G